No Rest for Robins
by grizla
Summary: Tim never knows what to expect when Jason comes to visit. Brothers can be good to have around, even if you don't like the questions they ask. rated t for future cussing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, just a short piece of what passes for fluff when Jason is invited into a fic. This is my first fic and i don't have a beta yet, if you anything wrong just let me know and I'll fix it when i put up the next bit. Writing this was more fun then i thought it would be so I plan on adding new drabbles as chapters. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tim hummed happily to himself as he worked the plastic casing off his miniaturized computer (or Batputer as Bart insisted on calling it). Sure, swinging though Gotham and sparring with Dick were amazing, but sometimes he thought _this _was the best part of the job. A chance to sit and tinker with some of the most advanced tech on planet. Tonight he was replacing the casing with a new kryptonite alloy; steel fused with a trace of red K, invented by Star Labs last month. The new alloy blocked electromagnetic pulses, lowering the chance of being cut off from the information stream at a critical moment. Tim would have made the switch weeks ago, but he had to be sure the metal wouldn't actually affect any of the Supers' judgment; even it was unlikely at these low levels. A Kryptonian with lowered inhibitions is rarely helpful. A night off with a new project! Tim had been looking forward to this for days.

Jason Todd crashing through the window, dripping blood and muttering a steady stream of curses was an unwelcome surprise. Tim snatched his utility belt off the coffee table and back flipped behind the couch before the glass had time to finish falling. Tim's heart was pounding in his throat. Sometimes Jay wanted to hang out. Sometimes Jay wanted to kill him. It was a complicated relationship. Better to stay behind the couch while he tested the waters. "Hey Jason, what's up?'

Jay growled, "Bane is chasing me that's what'. He spit what looked like part of a chipped tooth out onto the rug and made a disgusted face. "I'm really starting to dislike that guy.'

"And you led him _here_?' The young crime fighter gazed with despair at what used to a small, neat apartment. "I just got this place the way I like it.'

"Don't be such a girl' Jason sneered "it's not like this is your only safe house- anyway, I lost him a few blocks back. I just need a few stitches.'

Tim sighed, "If you wanted to hang out you could have just knocked, we both know you're perfectly capable of putting in your own sti-', Tim's words were cut off as Jay turned around to show him a huge, nasty gash cutting across his back.

Tim swallowed, "since when does Bane use a sword?'

His adopted brother hesitated, "the son of a bitch took my machete' he answered, the resentment clear in his voice.

Tim might have laughed at the way big, tough night terror of a vigilante was sulking- if only there was a little less blood. He nodded to himself, "the first aid kit is in the bathroom.' His computer could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was clear to Tim that only Jay's training was keeping him from limping as they made their way into the bathroom. "It looks pretty deep, you sure you don't want to call Alfred? There's no way I can close that up without leaving a scar.'

Jason made a noise that wasn't really a laugh. "What's one more scar to me? Not all of us have the skin of a twelve year old girl, Babybird.'

Tim smirked as he fished the scissors out of his duffel sized first aid kit. "Remind me to show you where my spleen used to be one of these days. You want anything for the pain?'

Jay shook his head, "I've got it handled for now.'

"If you say so.' Tim poked and shoved until Jay was sitting backward on the closed toilet, his shredded back on display. Jason was quiet as Tim snipped the shirt away his back. He was quiet as Tim cleaned off enough of the blood to see what was doing. Jason even managed to stay silent as Bactine and an anticoagulant were forced into his wound.

But when Tim dug the needle in for the first stitch Jay caught his breath and asked, "so- what did happen to your spleen?'

Tim huffed out a soft laugh, "are you sure you want story time instead of a pain killer?'

"Either tell me or don't, it's not like I care.'

Tim smiled. "Are you always such a bad liar? Ra's al Gaul cut it out of me. Well- one of his medics.' Tim paused, "at least I hope it wasn't the Demon Head himself. Don't really want to imagine he had his hands inside me.' Tim kept his hands still even though he felt like shuddering. Jason didn't do as good a job at keeping still. He whipped around, staring the younger man in the eye.

"What were you doing messing with Ra's!? He's dangerous!'

Tim thwacked him on the shoulder, "hold still! And you think I don't know that? I was trying to take down the League of Spiders.'

Jay turned around so Tim could reach his back again. "So you crawl into the jaws of a wolf?"

"He was stalking me anyway.' Tim sighed, "this was back when Bruce was dead, remember?'

"Yeah…'

"So Ra's needed a new detective to play head games with- worked out okay, gave me a chance to weaken _his_ league at the same time.'

Jay shook his head. "So if he was … _courting _you, why'd he take your spleen? Show of power?'

Tim took a minute to answer, "It wasn't like that. One of the Spider freaks managed to slice my gut open. I was bleeding to death. I crawled back to my hotel room and passed out. When I woke up I was wrapped in bandages next to a Lazarus Pit.'

Jason felt every muscle in his body turn to lead- he could barely force the words past dead lips. "Did he….. he didn't …. Are you-'Tim cut him off.

"That's the first thing I asked too. Al Gaul claims all he did was remove the spleen and sew me up. I think I believe him- I mean, Bats gave me a full psych examine when he heard. It's not like Star Labs has a test for that, you know?' Tim hesitated, choosing his next words carefully "… did you feel any different? After the pit?'

Jay dropped his head. When he answered his voice was tired. "I went into the pit brain damaged, amnesic. I can't always remember _what _I was like before.'

Tim squeezed his shoulder and reached for a bandage to tape over the neat row of stitches. "No worries, like I said, I passed the psyche evals, right?'

Jason turned around and stood up, avoiding Tim's eyes. "Do you have a shirt that'd fit me?'

Tim sighed, pulling off his rubber gloves. "Check the closest, Superboy was here last weekend.'

Jay disappeared into the bedroom and came back out a moment later, smoothing a red tee down over his stomach. He took a step towards the window.

"If you pull your stitches I'm not putting them back.' Tim pointed to the door, "take the stairs Jay.'

Jason chuckled under his breath. "Whatever you say, Babybird.'

Tim shook his head, "you know I'm not the youngest anymore.'

Jay stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Damian isn't a bird, he's a snake.' He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "And Timmy? We both know those psyche evals are a joke, right? Even I could pass them if I wanted to.' He closed the door and was gone.


End file.
